


一点小黄段

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-07-21
Relationships: 黎贵 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	一点小黄段

被人钳住手腕贴在墙上，双腿被分开点不到地，下身连接处充分紧贴，再怎么挣扎也只是在配合他的抽插。身后人动腰用力顶了下，惊呼被忍回嘴里转为像是撒娇的闷哼。“别忍着啊"贴在他耳畔的人似乎很是得意。

此刻的九条贵利矢认为一定是被蠢神带傻了，否则他怎么会答应和檀黎斗玩这么个花样。前列腺被反复摩擦顶弄，腰部带着麻木的酸软感令人不适，扭动腰肢却意外贴合.上体内器具挺立弧度。连绵的欢叫娇软得仿佛不是自己发出来的。双眼酸涩得不断溢出水珠来。从下身激烈酥麻电流带来的窒息感，意识渐渐模糊。所有的感官都变得迟钝，唯有身下交合处如浪潮的快活是那么鲜明。

“快..快不行了.."

难得的，贵利矢害怕了。

害怕会沉溺于这快活到窒息的欢爱。


End file.
